


Damirae One-Shots

by QuotingTheRavens



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I am who I claim to be btw, OOC Damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuotingTheRavens/pseuds/QuotingTheRavens
Summary: My stories from Wattpad. Yes these are mine, I didn’t steal them.Angst/fluff/lime oneshots of DamiraeIf anyone would like to write smut for the book on my behalf, go ahead.*TW*
Relationships: Mentioned Nightwing x Starfire, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 21





	1. Hard to Get

Twelve enemies dead in a minute. Damian had been getting better by the hour. He had been training on the hardest level they had. It was so hard that only he and Raven could stand a chance against it. But.. did he and Raven have a chance? Together? He couldn't see a world without her. But it was hard to see a world with her and him. Together. 

He tried to shake the feeling off by ignoring her, which has caused her to do something he never thought she'd do. 

He had woken up one day to see Raven sitting on the edge of the tower watching the sunrise. Quietly, he walked towards her. He heard her sniffle and slight whimper come from her. "Raven, are you okay?" He asked her slightly annoyed that she was on the roof. But that feeling faded when she stood up and turned around. 

Her eyes puffy and red. "I'm not okay. But you wouldn't care anyway. You didn't care enough to stay." Before I could react she had already walked down the stairs. 

The memory of the day just made him angrier at himself. Therefore, his swings with his sword became frantic and forced. He had such power behind the swings that if he wasn't careful, the sword would fly out of his hands. And because of his 'luck' it did just that. 

Raven walked in and before she could react a sword came right her way. It missed her head my mere centimeters. She turned her head towards the sword that was now lodged in the wall. Her eyes narrowed at the familiar looking katana. 

She pulled the katana out of the wall then turned her attention to the sweating son of Batman. Raven looked down at the long knife. "It was so close." She whispered to herself.

"What was close?" Damian asked the half demon. She looked up while handing the sword back to him. "Nothing." She snapped back at the boy. As she started to turn away, Damian stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. Raven shrugged off his hand and made her way to the door. "Raven" he hesitated for a moment before saying, "Raven, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." 

Raven stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. "I know." She said then walked out. 

Damn, I hate it when she plays hard to get.


	2. Sneak Out

"Beloved, please? We never have time to go out during the day." Damian practically begged his girlfriend for them to spend some time together. Everyday was busy with fighting crime, cleaning or training. 

Of course Damian was always with Raven but the two never got to spend much quality time together. And when they did they cherished the time. 

"Damian we can't. We'll get caught and we have stuff to do tomorrow." Raven said slightly sad. Damian walked over to his girlfriend and looked down at her with puppy eyes. "We could just take Titus for a walk. We haven't spent mush time with him lately." Raven pondered on this for a few seconds before she sighed and gave in. "You go get Titus. I'll grab the leash." She said in a 'I give up because I love you' tone. 

Damian's face lit up and he quietly ran to his room and picked up his puppy. After they put the dogs leash on they both quietly made their way out of the tower. "Park?" Raven whispered to him. He smiled to her then he held her hand and started to pull Raven towards the park. 

The two walked through the grassy land as they watched Titus happily frolic in the grass. "He's so cute" Raven exclaimed as the puppy rolled on its back. "Yeah, but he's not as cute as you." Damian bent down to kiss he girlfriends cheek but she turned her head in time which caused them to kiss on the mouth. 

Damian's POV 

It surprised me when she turned her head. But I'm glad she did. I felt the calmest I've been in a while when we kissed. I pulled away and smirked at her. "What are you smirking at?" She smiled sweetly to me. "Nothing beloved." I intertwined our fingers again, "Let's go back to the tower." 

She yawned and nodded to me. I saw my dog who had apparently fallen asleep while we kissed. I mentally scoffed at him while I picked up the sleeping puppy then proceeded to walk back to the tower with my girlfriend along side me. 

Our night together went well. I was happy about it. Raven gave me another rare smile which made me happy. But Titus was being a little bit of a pain.   
I set down my dog on the couch in the living room of the tower. Raven put up his leash and she walked over to me. Yawning, she rested her head on my shoulder. My chin rested on her head as I pulled her closer. 

Our moment of peace was disrupted by Titus loudly barking a figure by the doorway. "Damn it" I whispered under my breath. Raven suddenly stood up straight and pulled out of my grasp.

Kori walked in the room and scowled at me and my girlfriend. "Care to explain?" She asked us annoyed. I rolled my eyes, "We were out." Kori narrowed her eyes, "Out where, doing what and why?" Raven stepped in before I could say anything, "We went to the park and we walked Titus. We went out cause we don't have enough time to go out during the day and we wanted to spend some quiet time together." 

Kori stood there processing her words. She looked at us then down at our dog. "Alright, I trust you two. But you're both grounded for going out this late at night. Now off to bed." She demanded then she walked back to her room. 

I looked over at my girlfriend who was staring at the ground. "What is it?" I questioned. She looked up at me, "Nothing, I'm just happy we got to spend some time together." We both smiled. "I love you Damian." I kissed her cheek, "I love you too beloved."


	3. Beach

"Kori why was bringing me and Raven necessary?" Kori looked over to the small Batman. 

"Damian, if neither you or Raven were here this wouldn't be a team bonding." She emphasized the word team in hopes of getting her point across. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say something, but before I cut my favorite empath said, "She's right. Besides this will be fun." I stared at her in surprise, "But you hate the beach!" I exclaimed to my clearly confused girlfriend. 

"I think it will be fun for us. Besides we get to watch them fail at making sand castles." She said the last part pointing towards Beetle and Beast Boy. 

I also caught her meaning behind, 'It will be fun for us'. She meant that it would be fun for me and her. As a couple. I turned to her but I didn't expect what I saw. 

She stood in a black one piece with a v- neck that slightly showed off some of her cleavage. Her curves were well defined as well. She had a book tucked under her arm.  
A dark shade of red appeared on my face, "You look..wow." Raven giggled at my nervousness, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I blushed even more when I realized she was staring at my abs when she said that. I smirked, "Like what you see?" She quickly turned away with a blush on her cheeks. 

"Sorry." She said to me in an embarrassed tone. 

Before I could say anything she walked away from me and put her book down in the teams' area on the beach. She then walked to the shore line where her feet were in the water; the water went up to her ankles. The tide came in and left as she stood there with her eyes closed. I watched her in her serenity and I felt at peace with her being happy and calm. Slowly, I held her hand and squeezed it lightly. We stood together watching the waves, listening to the water crash on the shore. Everything was perfect until I felt Raven tighten her grip on my hand. Her head slightly fell as her other arm wrapped around her body and hand held her opposite upper arm. Hearing her sniffle made me worry.   
I let go of her hand then turned her around so we were face to face.

After tilting her head up I saw streaks of dried and new tears on her face. "Don't cry beloved." I gently said to her as I pulled her into a hug. Raven started to cry more which was the opposite of what I wanted to happen. "What's wrong?" I questioned her. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I just- I'm scared." She admitted to me, "Scared of what?"   
"Losing you." I looked at her surprised. 

She was scared..really scared. 

"I'm afraid of losing you too, but what made you think like this?"I asked her waiting for an explanation. She cried for another minute before she was able to talk properly, "My father..says things to me. What he said got to me and-" I cut her off with my lips meeting hers. We stayed engulfed in the kiss for a few more minutes before I pushed away when I felt her tears on my face. Using my thumb, I wiped the tears from her cheek then cupped her face with my hands. I realized she wasn't looking at me directly, "Raven look at me." 

Her eyes slowly but surely found their way to mine. "Never think like that again. Do not let him get to you, if you do come to me. I don't want you to hold it in." She nodded in acknowledgement to what I said.   
I pulled her into a hug again and she hugged me back. I squeezed her body closer to mine before I let go. 

"Thanks Damian, I love you." 

"I love you too beloved." I grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the salty water, "Now be happy and enjoy the day with me."


	4. Balls

Damian and Raven were alone together in the training room. The only sound you could hear was two swords clashing together. 

Damian had convinced the half demon to practice her hand to hand combat along with swords. 

"You're getting better," Damian complimented Raven before continuing, "but you're still not gonna beat me." 

Her katana came down onto his; the teen boy pushed the other sword away from his causing her to fall backwards. Her sword landed beside her on the ground as she saw Damian lay his own near hers. 

He crawled over her on all fours, "Told ya." He smirked. 

Ravens knee jolted upwards, hitting where the sun doesn't shine. He immediately fell to the ground next to her. His hands clutching what's between his thighs with his eyes closed tight. 

The empath started laughing as he moaned in pain. "Stop laughing.." he groaned at his girlfriend. 

"I can't- it's too funny!" She managed to spit out between her laughs.

"How would you feel if someone kneed your balls?!" He slightly yelled at her making her laugh harder. 

"Oh please I bet it doesn't even hurt that much." Damian turned over to face her, his eyes narrowed.

"How would you feel if I shoved that sword up your ass? Or if someone punched your tits? That's what it feels like and yes, it does hurt that much." He said as he got up, still in pain. 

The couple were putting the swords away until they heard a laugh coming from the doorway.   
Raven shot the green idiot a mad look, "what's so funny?"

Garfield wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to die down his laughter, "Sorry it's just-" he started to laugh again, "You hit him so hard your kids might come out with a snapback and a neck tattoo." 

Damian and Raven's faces turned red. They both thought about what he said, 'Their kids'. This made Raven uncomfortably walk away from the room to her own. 

Damian walked to the door and tried to pass but Gar stopped him, "So..have you shoved your sword in her yet?" Damian's eyebrow raised at what he meant. "Oh my god- no...we-" Gar put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Calm yourself boy bony ass." Damian pulled the changelings finger away from his mouth, "No we haven't done anything like that yet..and don't even ask us about it again.." he smirked to himself, knowing that what he said wasn't the complete truth.


	5. It's Okay

Damian's POV

It had been seven months since our daughter, Mary, was born. When she was born I felt as if I couldn't let go of her or let her out of my sight. 

I loved everything about her; she had my wife's beautiful purple eyes along with my ebony hair, only a bit of it though at her age. But one thing she got from both of us was stubbornness and the tendency to stay up all night. 

I loved my daughter with all my heart and hearing her cry in the night made me sad, and very upset that she was crying and we were trying to sleep. Tonight was the usual, woken up at three in the morning to take care of her.

My arms were wrapped around my wife protectively as we slept. Until our seven month old decided to scream bloody murder. We both groaned as we silently argued as to who was going to get up. I eventually gave up and walked to our child's   
room. Looking down at my daughter made me happy but it also reminded me of how tired I was. Slowly reaching into the crib, I picked up my daughter and began to bounce her lightly in my arms.

I shushed her lovingly as I walked to the window. After a few minutes she still wouldn't calm down. I kissed her forehead, "It's okay sweetie..daddy's here." I whispered to her and it managed to calm her just a tad. 

She still managed to push out a small cry though, despite my efforts to soothe her. "I guess you want your mom, huh?" I asked my illiterate child as I brought her into my shared bedroom where Raven was fast asleep. With Mary still in my arms I sat down on our bed, the sudden weight change stirring Raven awake. 

Her heavy eyelids opened slightly to see me and our daughter, "What's wrong Dami?" She asked sitting up and yawning. 

"She won't stop crying. I managed to calm her for a minute or two but she decided to cry again." I kissed Mary's forehead, "And before you say anything, yes, I did check her diaper. I made sure she wasn't hungry too." 

My wife lifted her out of my arms into her own, "I think she's teething, love." 

I immediately got up to get her pacifier, we don't know why but our daughter loves to chew on it, so why not use it now? After searching for a second in the dark I found it and brought it back to my wife and now crying loudly, seven month old. Raven rocked her slowly while I placed the pacifier in our daughter's small mouth. She quickly chewed on it, and finally she stopped crying. My arms snaked around her waist and my chin rested on ravens shoulder. 

"Thank you," I placed a kiss on her neck, "For an awesome daughter that will grow up to kick ass." 

Raven looked down at our tired angel, "And what if she doesn't want to kick ass?" 

I looked at her with surprise evident in my expression, "She will, she's a Wayne and that's what Wayne's do." 

Raven chuckled. "You're lucky your son already shows some interest in it." 

I smirked as I thought about our son telling us that he wanted to be a hero. "Well his last name is Wayne after all."


End file.
